Talk for me Sidekick
by snowfall30
Summary: Shego has Ron, but who makes who talk.


Talk For Me Sidekick

Ron and Shego

\- In The Woods-

Ron was out training in the woods near his hometown. He and Kim had went their own ways. She claimed that Ron was to hard when fighting someone and Ron claimed that she was to soft on them. So what if some of the people that they had fought, he had almost killed them. Ron wanted to make them pay for what they had done. So what if he might have beat some of them to an inch of their life. Ron was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that he had stopped moving, but the person watching him had. Ron could feel himself getting tired very tired.

"fuck" He said softly as he fell to the ground.

-Somewhere Unknow-

Ron woke up and tried to move his arms but couldn't. He opened his eyes and he saw that he was tied to a bed. Ron didn't like this at all. Who would drug him and then tied him to a bed. He looked up and saw someone in the shadows. He could not beleive who he saw.

"Shego? What the hell?" He kind of yelled out.

"I want to know were little Kimmy is and you are going to tell me." Shego walked over to the bed.

"Look I don't know where Kim is or what she is doing. Her and I went our own ways." Ron kind of yelled out again. Shego looked at him and gave him a look like she didn't beleive him.

"Really." Shego got on the bed and straddled Ron. Ron looked at her and narrowed his eyes. Shego lead down and licked his bottom lip up to the tip of his nose. She could feel Ron get hard as she did this to him.

"Ohhh so you liked that huh." She rub herself against him and Ron moaned deeply. Ron looked at her and narrowed his eyes again.

Shego lead back down and kissed him again. Ron tried his best not to give in, but he lost and started to kiss back. Shego was taking back by the sidekicks action.

"So you like this huh." Ron nodded his head with his eyes half way closed.

Shego moved down to his hard cock and took it out of his pants. She put her mouth over it and licked the head of Ron's cocks. Ron laid his head back and moaned. He had always daydreamed about this. Shego bobbed her head up and down as she sucked the hard cock that was in her mouth.

"Oh shit that's good" Ron moaned out. Shego smiled to herself and pulled the cock out of her mouth and licked the head onces more. She wacthed as Ron's eyes rolled back into his head.

"So you really like that don't you sidekick."

"My name is Ron. Is that hard to remember my name." Ron moaned out for a different reason.

"Find Ron, Where is Kimmy?" Shego asked

"Look I told you that her and I have went our on ways." Ron said once again. Shego looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

She moved up to meet Ron's eyes. Ron moved his arms and loosened the rope that were around his wrist. Ron grabed ahold of Shego and truned them over. Shego's eyes were wide when she hit the bed. Ron leaded down and whispered.

"Now that the tables have turned." Shego gave him an evil look. Ron know how to change her mood.

He lead down and started to kiss Shego passionately. Shego ran her hands up Ron's back and under his shirt. She dragged her nails down his back. Ron's moan was full of lust and Shego know this. Ron moved down and started to kiss and lick her neck. Shego moaned with pleasure.

Ron moved down and tore Shego's green and black catsuit as well as her bra. Shego looked down at him and smiled an evil smile. Ron looked up at her and smile an most more eviler smile. Shego could feel herself starting to get a little scared. Ron moved his way down her body licking and kissing along his way. Ron pulled on the catsuit. Shego moved and took if off with some help from Ron. After the catsuit was off and she was in her green panties, Ron moved up and grabbed Shego by the wrist. Shego looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Now how are you going to make me tell you where Kim is. If you are the one who is pinned. " Ron said in an evil voice. Shego looked at him with fear once again. She never thought that he would get the uper hand.

"Well?" Ron asked

"I don't know." she said in a low voice.

"I'll tell you what, if you and I fuck. Then I'll tell you where she is." Ron looked down at the older woman. Shego smiled and nodded her head. Ron lead down and kissed her on the lips softly.

Ron moved back down Shego's body. He put two of his fingers on either side of her panties and pulled them off. He moved himself to her womanhood and stuck out his tongue. Shego could feel Ron start to lick and suck her womanhood. Her back raised off of the bed as she moaned. She moved her left hand down and placed it on Ron's head.

"Oh fuck." she moaned out.

Ron moved up and kissed her once again. He had gotten her nice and wet. Shego rolled them over and moved down Ron's body. Ron took off his shirt and watched her undo his pantes. He lefted his hips up as she took his pantes and his boxers off at the same time. Once his clothes were off she softly grabbed the base of his cock and placed her mouth over it again.

Ron lead back and moan as Shego sucked him hard. Her head bobbed up and down until his cock was nice and wet. Shego move and placed herself over the leacking cock. She move herself downward until she was at the base of Ron's hard cock. Ron placed his hands on Shego's hips.

Shego started to ride Ron hard. Ron lead up and wrapped his arms around Shego and rolled them over. Ron started to slam into her.

"OH FUCK RON YES." Shego yelled out in pleasure.

"OH Fuck, Shego." Ron moaned into her ear. He could not beleive how good this felt to him. It never felt like this before not even with Kim.

Ron slammed hard into Shego and he could feel himself getting close and he could see that she was as well. Shego wrapped her arms around Ron's back as she came and Ron moaned as he came inside her. The two road out there orgasms until they could not move.

"Now I'll tell you where Kim is." Ron said panting.

"Where?" Shego asked panting as well.

"I don't know, like I told you, her and I don't speak or go on missions toghter anymore." Shego looked at him and could tell that he was telling the turth.

"Fine I beleive you, but I'm still not letting you go." Shego smiled. Ron looked down at her and smiled back.

"That's fine with me. I'm not ready to leave just yet." with that he lead down and kissed her softly.

The End


End file.
